Signal level converters are frequently used in electronic circuits to perform level conversion on logic signal levels from a circuit region supplied by a first supply voltage and to forward same to a circuit region supplied by another supply voltage. A conventional level converter, nowadays realized in common CMOS circuit technology, comprises two cross-coupled current paths with p-channel and n-channel field effect transistors connected in series.